1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to towel bars, and more particularly to a retractable towel bar and anchoring base.
2. Statement of Related Art
Conventional, non-retractable towel bars are typically very limited in terms of where they can be mounted for practical purposes. Such towel bars often require disproportionately large areas on a wall or other flat surface for mounting and often constitute an obstruction when mounted in confined spaces.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a retractable towel bar and anchoring base that can be mounted to a relatively small area on a flat surface and that will be retractable substantially flush to the flat surface, such that no obstruction is created when the towel bar is in its retracted or closed position.